Somebody Loves me
by xmxoxoxnxy
Summary: Naruto get's a real friend


**Somebody Loves me**

_By Moony_

I do not own Naruto or Kakashi. (-_-)

I own Alex and Haya, though...(:D)

_Fire will be aflame where the leaves dance. The shadow of Fire will light the village and…. The leaves will sprout once more-_ Hiruzen Sorutobi

* * *

><p><strong>Alex woke in<strong> an empty bed.

The sheets were cold.

She didn't sense Kakashi's_ chakra_ anywhere in the apartment.

He was probably at the _cenotaph._

Talking with Obito.

She got out of bed, and went to wake Haya, she took her in two and a half years after her baby sister disappeared.

She knocked on her door, "Haya? It's time to wake up, You have school in an hour."

She heard a rustle of sheets, a groan, and a thump, and she knew Haya was awake.

"Breakfast in twenty minutes!" she called, as she made her way back to her and Kakashi's room.

She took a shower and washed her shoulder length black hair.

When she got out, she picked up the clothes on the floor and made the bed, as she fluffed the pillows, she noticed the old team photo.

Team Minato.

Obito, Rin, Sensei….

They were all gone.

Only she and Kakashi were left.

As she stared at the picture, her eyes filled with tears, at the same time a sad smile lifted the corner of her lips.

"If only you could see him now, Obito. He's changed so much." She whispered to her best friend.

Life was funny sometimes, before Obito's death, she couldn't stand Kakashi, and now…. They were married.

Obito's death changed him from a rigid, coldhearted boy into a warm, kind man who cared more for his team mates then himself.

In the photo, Sensei stood behind them, smiling at the camera. Kakashi stood stood on his right, arms crossed, glaring at the camera, Rin stood next to him, also smiling.

But the face that caught her eye, was Obito, her best friend.

He had a huge grin on his face, his eyes shining with life.

Alex, herself had jumped on his back, it looked like he was giving her a piggy-back ride.

Back then, everyone thought that Alex and Obito would end up together.

But they were only ever friends, besides he was in love with Rin.

When he died, Kakashi did 180⁰ turn in his attitude towards team work.

Now he cared more for the lives of his comrades then himself.

On more than one occasion, she had to drag him to the hospital for medical attention after he risked his neck for her, or another one of his team mates.

But then that's what made him the man she loved.

* * *

><p><strong>As she and<strong> Haya made their way to the academy, she saw a streak of yellow run past her.

_'Naruto.'_

Her Sensei's son

And the_ Kyuubi's Jinchuriki._

But the villagers can't see past the demon.

They didn't see what Alex saw….

A little boy who craved love and attention.

"Haya, would you mind going on ahead to the academy? I'll be along shortly."

Haya nodded and ran off.

And Alex set of after Naruto.

She tracked him back to his apartment.

She knocked on his door, but when there was no answer, she tried the door, it was unlocked, so she entered, the first room seemed to be a kind of entry way.

"Naruto?" she called.

Silence.

"Naruto, can I come in?"

She took of her shoes, and entered the apartment.

As she pushed open the second door that led to Naruto's one room apartment, she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

The place was a pigsty!

Clothes everywhere, empty instant ramen cups, and… was that a pair of dirty underwear on his dining room table?

"Naruto? I know you're here, please come out, I want to talk to you."

The closet door opened, and Naruto's head peaked out.

Alex crouched down, "_Ohayo, _Naruto-kun."

"What do you want?" He asked warily, thinking she was just another person come to scold him.

She smiled at him. "Naruto-kun, shouldn't you be in school?"

He looked down. "Nobody wants me there, I'm not going back."

Alex's heart clenched at the sadness in his voice.

"Oh, Naruto." she sighed.

He looked up.

"How can you become the greatest _Hokage _of the Hidden Leaf if you don't go to school? Isn't that your dream? To make the villagers recognize your existence?"

"_Hai_." He nodded thoughtfully.

Alex smiled. "So, go get dressed, I'll walk you."

His blue eyes lit up. "Really?"

Alex smiled again. "Yes, really, and after school, I'll help you with your_ shuriken_ practice, and I'll even treat you to some _Ichiraku Ramen, _how's that sound?"

His entire face lit up. "Really?"

Alex nodded, "But first, let's get you to school, eh?"

He nodded. "Uh-hu!"

"Good, now let's get you to school, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alex and Naruto<strong> made their way to the academy.

The villagers gave Alex strange looks, and whispered behind they're hands.

"How can one of the top _Jonins _stand being around that demon?" she heard one of them whisper and her hackles rose, she almost turned around and punched the woman who said it.

When they reached the academy, Alex called Haya over, who'd been watching Neji practice some tai jutsu.

"Haya, this is Naruto. I'd like you two to be friends, can you do that for me?"

She nodded and took Naruto's hand, "C'mon Naruto-kun, let's go play!"

Naruto was stunned, not only did Alex seem to care for him, but he actually had a friend! A real friend!

It seemed his life had changed for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex walked through<strong> the streets of _Konoha, _looking for her wayward husband.

She found him at the _cenotaph, _like she knew she would.

She stood at a respectful distance, until he decided to acknowledge her.

"Did you get Haya to school on time?" he asked, referring to the fact that Haya was most definitely_ NOT _a morning person.

Alex smiled softly, "Yes, as she stepped up next to him, she put her arm around his waist. "How is he?" she asked, referring to Obito.

"Quite." Kakashi said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I introduced her to Naruto today, I think they'll be good friends."

"That's good, that boy deserves a friend."

Alex nodded, "Yes, he does." She said, as her soft brown tail wound around his waist. "C'mon, let's go home, I'll make you something to eat before your meeting with the_ Sandaime._"

* * *

><p><strong>Haya sat next<strong> to Naruto, as Iruka-Sensei lectured them on the Third Great Shinobi War.

Naruto was lying on his arms, half asleep.

"Naruto, you should pay attention, this could be important." Haya whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

Naruto yawned, and turned his head to regard her with sleepy blue eyes.

Hay sighed. "Ok, fine I'll take notes, but you owe me."

Two hours later, Haya and Naruto sat under the tree, by the swing, when three boys walked over to them.

The one who seemed to be the leader of the group, walked over to her, "Hi, Haya-chan, why don't come hang out with us, and leave the _bakimono_? Your too cute to hang out witha monster."

"No, thank you, Naruto is my friend. And friends stick together."

After school, Haya waited outside for Alex or Kakashi to come and pick her up.

She knew they weren't her _real_ parents, her mom and died in the _Kyuubi _attack, and the_ Hyuuga_ Clan didn't really like her.

In their eyes she was a bastard.

A mistake that should never have happened, since her mom married a Saiyan.

_'Oh, the shame!' _Haya thought, smiling sarcastically.

One of the Hyuuga foot soldiers walked past her, with Hinata and Neji walking behind him.

Haya blushed when Neji walked past.

She had crush on him, kinda like Hinata had on Naruto.

Alex called her name from the gate, and she ran over to her.

"Hey Haya, How was your day?"

"Good, Naruto fell asleep in class today." she giggled.

Alex laughed. "Where is he anyway? I promised to help with his_ shuriken_ practice today."

"I think he's on the swing in the playground, hang on, I'll go get him." Haya said, running off to go get him.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto sat on<strong> the swing under the big oak tree.

Everyone had already gone home.

Even Iruka-Sensei, but Naruto always stayed as late as he could.

It's not like he had any one waiting for him back home anyway…..

Suddenly he heard someone calling his name.

"Naruto! Hey, Naruto!"

It was Haya.

She ran over to him and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Alex's here. She said she'd help you with shuriken practice, remember?"

Naruto looked stunned for a moment, then he ran after her.

When they reach the gate, Alex took his bag and put it over her shoulder, "C'mon, you two, let's go get some ramen." She said, putting her arm around both of them.

Naruto couldn't believe it, somebody loved him.

He was _home._

* * *

><p><span>Translations<span>

Chakra power level

Cenotaph "empty grave" or a monument to honor a person or a group of people who's remains are elsewhere.

Sandaime Third Hokage of the hidden Leaf Village

Kyuubi Nine tails demon fox

Jinchuriki Host of a tailed beast

Ohayo hello/ good morning

Hokage Leader of Konoha, usually the strongest ninja in the village

Hai Yes

Shuriken Throwing stars

Ichiraku Ramen Naruto's favorite restaurant

Jonins Higher ninja

Konoha Village Hidden in Leaves, Land of Fire

One of the great ninja nations

Bakimono Monster or shape shifter

Hyuuga One of the oldest clans in Konoha

_**AN: Haya and Naruto are about five or six years old in this story.**_

_**Kakashi and Alex are nineteen years old.**_

_**This is a one shot of my OC's Haya and Alex, I'm currently working on their stories- they have two separate stories.**_

_**This story is set in the original time line of the anime, my story is not, in mine Team Minato lives**_

_**R&R **_


End file.
